kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Sorcerer's Amulet
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Sorcerer's Amulet is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot At a Tokyo museum of ancient history, Mr. Takagawa, the curator, and Kenji, a janitor, witness several Kraang soldiers resurrect a sorcerer named Shang Tsung, whose robes and spells were to be the newest exhibit at the museum. The next day, the Mystery Inc. gang arrives at Tokyo, where Daphne is to participate in a martial arts tournament at a prestigious school. Julian and his friends soon arrive and reunite with the Mystery. Inc gang. The gang meet Daphne’s friend Miyumi, who explains the difficulty of winning the tournament and entering the school as a student. The gang and Miyumi take a fully functioning robotic plane to the school, which is run by Miss Mirimoto. After Daphne and April defeat Miss Mirimoto’s bodyguard, Sojo, and Leonardo defeats Miyumi (despite her attempt at an underhanded trick) Miss Mirimoto tells Julian that "he chose his warriors well". Also at the tournament is Mr. Takagawa, who explains to Mirimoto that an ancient warrior has awakened and will be after the Destiny Scroll, which is at the school. That night, during a feast, Tai Lung appears along with several Dark Legion soldiers and attacks the school, stealing the scroll. But Mirimoto explains the scroll was only a copy, and shows the gang the real one. Mr. Takagawa explains to the gang the legend of Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung was once a sorcerer who lived in a dimension known as Outworld. When young, he researched alternate worlds and was the closest friend to Outworld's prince Shao Kahn. When Shao Kahn took control of Outworld, he began a war spanning the multiverse, even recruiting people from other worlds into his army. However, some of his efforts were impeded by a young Prince from one of Shao Kahns conquered worlds named Uther Pendragon, who is Arthur Pendragons father and Julian's grandfather. When Shang Tsung invaded Japan, he was defeated by two fighters under Uthers command: the White Samurai and the Dragon Warrior, who imprisoned Shang Tsung in his own amulet, hiding its whereabouts in a riddle on the Destiny Scroll. Velma is able to solve the riddle, and Miss Mirimoto instructs the gang, Miyumi, and Mr. Takagawa to find the Amulet of Shang Tsung before Tai Lung can. The gangs find the amulet in a cave on an island in the Pacific Ocean, where they are attacked by Tai Lung and his forces. During the fight, Tai Lung is revealed to have been working for Sojo. But once the gangs bring them back to Miss Mirimoto, she and Miyumi capture them. From the shadows steps Zander, who reveals to have been working with Miss Mirimoto to bring the Mystery Inc and Julian and his friends to Japan so they could find the Amulet of Shang Tsung for them. Zander plans to use the Amulet to release Shang Tsung and convince him to join him, beginning with Miss Mirimoto's plan to use the sorcerer to return Japan to the way it was in feudal times. The ninja army is revealed to be robots in which Miss Mirimoto planted the various fighting techniques of her students (including Daphne's, Po's and Leonardo's). Zander then locks Fred, Daphne, Velma, Julian, most of his friends and Mr. Takagawa in the museum, but not before Daphne kicks the amulet from Miss Mirimoto's hand into Scooby and Shaggy's possession. Scooby, Shaggy, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy manage to escape Miss Mirimoto and Zander with the Amulet, but are chased by the ninja warriors. They are saved by Matsuhiro, a sushi shop owner and Samurai, who recognizes Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy, bowing before them. On an isolated island, he trains the for as Samurai and instructs the gang to pass through the gates of earth, air, fire, and water in order to find their destiny. When they do so, Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy are revealed to be the latest incarnations of the White Samurai and the Dragon Warrior. They are given trips into their previous incarnations pasts and are eventually given their weapons: the Sword of Fate and the Jade Dragon Amulet. Matsuhiro soon enters with Toothless, Stormfly and Hookfang, instructing them to take the dragons back to confront Zander and Shang Tsung. Ben uses Goop to free everyone and they, plus Miyumi, who decides to fight with them, attempt to stop Zander and Miss Mirimoto from freeing Shang Tsung, but fail. After Shang Tsung pledges his loyalty to Zander, Miss Mirimoto tries to make him her servant, but she is quickly entrapped and rendered unconscious. Zander soon orders his cyborgs to bring Karai to him for execution, at first offering the girl a chance to rejoin him. When she refuses (Karai spits in his face) Zander raises his sword, but is knocked unconscious by Sunset Shimmer as a dragon-like woman and Fluttershy in full samurai armor. Zander is quickly overwhelmed as Shang Tsung joins the fight. Fluttershy uses the Sword of Fate to open a door to the dark realm and seal Shang Tsung inside. The gangs reunite with a feeling of celebration. Later, the gang attends the newly renovated museum, where a statue of the rescuers is erected in their honor. While Leonardo is accepting the training of Sunset Shimmer]] and Fluttershy, Miyumi appears and offers to become Leonardo's student which he accepts. However, during the celebration, a cloaked figure appears in the shadows laughing evilly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5